


Show Me Love Like You See Red Lights

by richietoaster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Ending, Kissing, Lets play a game, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, angst for like two seconds?, boys being dumb, from my sophomore year, how many times can i insert the same story about the printer, into my fanfics, it's not a reddie fic if they both dont know how to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Dude, what the fuck are you doing here? It’s like, almost two AM.”“Then you see why I’m here is clearly important.” Eddie pulls his jacket sleeve down to cover his hands. “You weren’t answering my texts.”“So you show up by climbing through my window at ass o’clock in the morning?” Richie raises an eyebrow.Eddie moves his head in a duh motion. “Uh, yeah? You do it all the fucking time!”“That’s different.”“Not really.”“Why are you here?” Richie repeats.“I needed to talk to you.” Eddie says. But when Richie doesn’t respond, he blurts out, “I heard everything you said at lunch today.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Show Me Love Like You See Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am on DOCS MOBILE and cried because for a solid minute i couldn't remember how to spell laugh. 
> 
> anyway this isnt beta'd but i went through and tried editing all of docs mobile weird shit so hopefully i caught it all.
> 
> AND IF YOU HAVE THE TIME PLEASE GO READ MY SERIES!![HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711792) i'm so excited about it and it has so much potential but for now just enjoy this fic :)

They’re laughing. 

They’re laughing and they’re drunk and high. 

It’s the biggest party of the year and Greta Keene is hosting. She has the house stocked with the best and most expensive kind of alcohol and seniors around every corner of her house snorting something off a table or smoking weed from a bong. There are people grinding to some hip hop song playing from the stereo and people making out against walls. 

But Richie and Eddie find themselves laying on the bathroom floor, whisked away from everyone, away from their friends. They find themselves not being able to contain their grins and the giggles escaping their throats, and everything feels so light. That’s probably the weed and beer, though, if they’re honest.

They have the door locked, couldn’t remember why they locked it if they were asked.

“That’s so fuckin’ stupid, Rich,” Eddie says, “there’s no... you couldn’t have been the one to throw the printer out of Mr. Winston’s window.. I was  _ there. _ ” 

“Eddie.. Eds.. that’s because I had someone cover f’me. I did it, tha’was me.”

“Fuck, that’s so badass.” 

“Hey, d’you remember when I saved your ass in tenth grade from your ma? She wanted you to take you to your aunts’ for the summer but I got you out of it?”

“Yeah, no. That’s _ not _ what happened, but y’on the right track.” Eddie giggles, immediately hiccuping after.

“Oh? Because if I remember correctly I was the reason you didn’t go.” 

“Rich, you pushed me out the window and I broke m’arm. I spent the first week of the summer in the hospital.”

Richie rolls to his side and props his head up with his hand, “yeah, but you thanked me.”

“... I did, didn’t I?”

And then they’re laughing again. Except until they aren’t. Until they’re kissing. It just happens. They’re under the influence and not thinking straight,  _ yeah, _ that’s it- it  _ definitely _ isn’t something that was deep rooted from their soberness.

Eddie’s the one who initiates it. He’s the one who looks up and notices the small space between them, sees the way Richie’s looking at him, the way that no friend should be looking at each other. He notices how he could just lean up and grab Richie’s neck to pull him down into a kiss- so, that’s exactly what he does. Eddie lets their lips move together, let’s Richie’s tongue invade his mouth. 

Richie pushes Eddie’s shirt up and slides a hand under it, fingers fanning over his stomach. Eddie’s hands wander down between them and only needs to use one of them to unbutton Richie’s jeans. He doesn’t push them down yet, but instead enjoys the feeling of Richie’s mouth attaching to his neck, sucking, and sucking hard. Eddie can’t help but drop his jaw and let out a quiet moan. 

“Feel good?” Richie asks, breath tickling his skin.

“Mhm..” Eddie doesn’t know how to form words.

Richie swirls his tongue around the new bruise on Eddie’s neck and kisses back up to mold their mouths back together.

_ It is sin, _ Eddie thinks, _ this should be illegal. _ But like, it technically is. Because they’re underaged drunk and high.

Eddie would have never thought in his life that he’d be on Greta Keene’s bathroom floor, making out with his best friend, taking each other’s clothes off, getting a fucking  _ hickey- _

Oh. Oh no. His best friend. 

“Rich-Richie, wait-”

“Are you okay? Did I-? I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Richie looks him over.

“I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. I just-,” Eddie presses a hand against Richie’s chest to put some space between them, “...We can’t do this.”

“What?” Richie looks confused. He watches Eddie stand up and fix his shirt.

“I’m gonna find a ride home, I’ll see you later.”

“Eddie, hey- no, wait!” But Eddie’s unlocking the bathroom door and leaving, pulling it shut behind him. Richie flops onto his back and covers his eyes with his hands, letting out a groan.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

* * *

  
  
  


They don’t talk for almost two weeks. Needless to say lunch and group hangouts have been feeling off and everyone knows it.

Richie sits down at the table with his tray, five of his friends there already, the last one to show being Eddie. “Hey guys,” he greets and sighs.

“That’s it?” Stan asks.

“Huh?” Richie shakes his head. “What do you mean?”

“No shouting,  _ “wassup fuckers” _ at us or ruffling my hair or throwing one of your fries at me?”

Richie shrugs. “I’m… sorry? You like when I annoy you?”

Mike puts a hand on Richie’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You don’t annoy us, Rich. You make things fun and lighthearted. And now you’re not doing any of your usual antics, so… you wanna tell us what’s up?” 

“It’s nothing-” Richie says, as Bev is scolding, “Don’t you dare tell us it’s nothing!” 

“Does it have something to do with Eddie?” Ben asks, showing him a small smile out of support.

“...Why would it be about Eddie?”

Bill clears his throat, “W-Well, for st-starters, you’d never call him Eddie.”

“What happened?” Mike asks.

“I.. I shouldn’t even say anything. It’s Eddie’s business, too.” Richie wipes a tear that slides down his cheek.

“And you only need to tell your side,” Stan swallows the lump in his throat, “come on Richie, maybe we can help.”

“No, no. Nothing can help. I fucked  _ everything _ up. It just- it just happened okay? But it's not like I could’ve done anything or even talk to him now because I’m pretty sure Eddie wants nothing to do with me anymore… and it _ sucks. _ It reaaally sucks.” Richie stands up, ready to leave. “Because I’m in love with him.” 

“Richie, please. Tell us what happened. It might make you feel better,” Bev prods gently, placing a hand on his arm to coax him into sitting back down. 

“You want to know?  _ Fine. _ Eddie and I almost hooked up in Greta Keene’s bathroom. And.. we were drunk and high and,  _ oh god, _ I might be the stupidest person on the planet. I thought it meant something to him but I guess not. I’m so stupid to believe that my best friend could-“ 

“-Richie-” Stan says, trying to get him to stop talking.

“No, Stan. It’s true. I’m stupid. Of course Eddie wouldn’t feel the same way about me. It’s whatever, though.” Richie stands up again, but he pushes his tray to the middle of the table. “Help yourselves. I’m gonna go home. If Eddie actually shows up to lunch today, tell him I said hey.”

And then he turns around, seeing a teary-eyed Eddie two feet in front of him. He opens his mouth to say something but Eddie beats him to it.

“Hi,” Eddie supplies. His voice is shaken.

“I’m sorry,” Richie apologizes and rushes past him.

This time Eddie calls after him. “Richie, wait!” 

He doesn’t.

* * *

  
  
  


Richie’s in his room later that night, playing Animal Crossing when he hears a tree branch snap outside his window.

_ “What the fuck?” _ He whispers to himself. He looks around his room and grabs his old baseball bat sitting in the corner. He holds it up when he sees a shadow approaching his window, ready to swing.

The window is pushed up and Richie raises the bat, but immediately lowers it to the ground when he sees Eddie.

“Woah!“ Eddie holds his hands out, “Easy there, Babe Ruth.. it’s just me.” 

“Dude, what the  _ fuck _ are you doing here? It’s like, almost two AM.”

“Then you see why I’m here is clearly important.” Eddie pulls his jacket sleeve down to cover his hands. “You weren’t answering my texts.”

“So you show up by climbing through my window at ass o’clock in the morning?” Richie raises an eyebrow.

Eddie moves his head in a  _ duh  _ motion. “Uh, yeah? You do it all the fucking time!”

“That’s different.”

“Not really.” 

“Why are you here?” Richie repeats.

“I needed to talk to you.” Eddie says. But when Richie doesn’t respond, he blurts out, “I heard everything you said at lunch today.”

“I already apologized, Eds. What, are you here to mock me for how I feel? Tell me that I’m stupid like I already know? It’s not cool. I’ve been out of my mind since.. since  _ that  _ night, hell, even before then. I’m sorry that I’m a shitty best friend. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, okay? I’ll try to fall out of it.”

“Don’t,” Eddie shakes his head. 

“Don’t what?”

Eddie walks over and hesitantly reaches up to caress Richie’s cheek. He pushes a stray curl out of his face and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie. It’s soft and sweet and nothing like any of the kisses they shared in the bathroom at Greta’s house. “Don’t try to fall out of love with me.” Eddie whispers against Richie’s lips. He can hear Richie swallow.

“Why?”

“Because.. Because I’m in love with you too.” Eddie let’s put a choked laugh. “And I don’t ever want to hear you say that shit about yourself again, okay? You’re not stupid.”

Richie nods. “Okay.. but.. if you feel the same way, why did you just leave me at the party?”

“I thought you didn’t feel the same. I thought it might’ve been some drunken mistake for you and I couldn’t.. I didn’t want to wake up the next morning, both of us on Greta’s floor, hungover, and you regretting everything. I was scared, Rich.” 

“We could have  _ talked  _ about it.” Richie rubs his thumb along Eddie’s jaw.

“I never said  _ I  _ wasn’t stupid.” 

“Shut up,” Richie says and bends down to kiss Eddie again. He moves them to his bed, sliding Eddie’s jacket off of his body, and they finish what they started at the party, nearly two weeks ago. 

Except when they wake up in the morning, they’re not hungover, and they  _ definitely _ don’t regret anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!! would love to hear it!!
> 
> find me on tumblr: richietoaster


End file.
